Lord Bagra
Lord Bagra (Bagramon (also the name of his species) in the original Japanese version) is a dangerous villain from the Digimon Universe. He is voiced in the English Dub by Neil Kaplan. He's the most mysterious and possibly most dangerous villain in the Digimon series, with his actions spawning strange activity even after his defeat. Description Lord Bagra is the leader of the Bagra Army. He was the one who was responsible for the war in the Digital World. After Tactimon was driven away by the Fusion Fighters, Lord Bagra sent Mikey and his friends back to the Real World, his goal is to create the Code Crown and reformate the Digital World into the Seven Satellite Kingdoms. It's been later confirmed that both he and AxeKnightmon are brothers. When the Bagra Army's numbers were dwindiling, he asked his brother for his help in which AxeKnightmon accepted. After all of the seven Dark Generals were defeated for a second time, Lord Bagra decided to deal with the the Fusion Fighters with the aid of his younger brother, AxeKnightmon. However AxeKnightmon had other plans. He betrayed his older brother, Lord Bagra, by stabbing him and absorbed his data, and became; Darkest AxeKnightmon. However Lord Bagra, as revenge for being betrayed by AxeKnightmon, killed and absorbed his brother's data to form the true Megadarkness Bagramon. Shoutmon attacks him, but was instantly killed when he touched him. Megadarkness Bagramon banished Mikey to a dark area, but was freed by Angie and Jeremy. When Mikey (along with Angie and Cutemon) went inside Megadarkness Bagramon's body during the final battle, and image of Lord Bagra reappeared and attacks Mikey, but the code crown stopped him, resurrecting Shoutmon and the other fallen Fusion Fighters members, making Shoutmon the official king of the Digital World, not Lord Bagra. Megadarkness Bagramon was finally destroyed at the hands of Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. The Chaotic Wars TBA Powers * Astral Snatcher: Rips a living Digimon's soul from its body with his right arm, and sends it to heaven or hell as he pleases, or even places it within another Digimon's body. * Invisible Snake-eyes: Observes any location within the Digital world using his ruby-eye, allowing him to instantly obtain any information he wants to know. * Scarlet Blood-wine * Savage Cyclone (超次元ストーム Choujigen Storm?, lit. "Super-dimensional Storm"): Generates a dimensional storm anywhere within the Digital World through which he stretches his right arm to attack the opponent. * Kyoku Invisible Snake-eyes (極インビジブルスネークアイズ Kyoku Inbijiburu Sunēkuaizu?, lit. "Extreme Invisible Snake-eyes") Gallery 42 bagramon.jpg 51 bagramon.jpg 52b.png 53c.png 300px-XW53_Darknessbagramon.jpg 817d3cd547640ea9992e83e160ba432f1335390876_fwide.jpg 192449.jpg 1270570_1377490882251_full.png 0377392038a4d51e01491717046132a8.png bagramon-33000.jpg d759b0a77e.jpg darkness_bagramon_by_jemesmoriarty-d5hbfsn.png.jpg darkness_bagramon_by_jemesmoriarty-d5hbhgv.png darkness_bagramon_el_angel_caido__full_body__by_jemesmoriarty-d5hbi4n.png DJjRHzFWsAEbsn9.jpg fLKriv9.png hqdefault bagramon.jpg hqdefault1 bagramon.jpg hqdefault2 bagramon.jpg hqdefault3 bagramon.jpg hqdefault4 bagramon.jpg hqdefault5 bagramon.jpg images bagramon.jpg images1 bagramon.jpg megadarkness-bagramon-digimon-fusion-9.37.jpg MFC8PyA.gif mqdefault bagramon.jpg NyEqr5v.png RyRo_Digimon_Xros_Wars_-_53_1280x720_x264_AAC_A40492B6mkv_snapshot_1932_20110924_015541.png Screenshot_2019-03-29 bagramon - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-03-29 bagramon - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-03-29 bagramon - Google Search.png TWW0ZR8.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Neil Kaplan Category:Bagra Army Category:The Dreaded Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Emperors Category:Sadists Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Beards Category:Bearded Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Digimon Category:Gloved Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Tricksters Category:Armored Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Shape Shifters Category:Sibling Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Enemies of Blue Flare Category:Enemies of Task Force 142 Category:Monsters Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Ugly Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Brother of Villain Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Royalty Category:Arc Villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters Darthnecrozma666 hates the most Category:Hell Councils Category:Elementals Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Soul Stealers